The Flash (film)
The Flash is a 2008 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the fourth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the fourth installment of Phase One. It was directed by John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein and stars Chris Evans, Gugu Mbatha-Raw, James McAvoy, Chadwick Boseman, Denzel Washington, and Alexander Skarsgård. The film spawned two sequels: The Flash: The Rogues in 2012 and Flashpoint in 2015. The film was released on July 4, 2008 to gross $624.4 million on a $150 million budget. The film ran 152 minutes. The film also received mixed reviews. Synopsis Barry Allen was an ordinary quirky CSI working at Central City Police Department. However, after a particle storm caused by S.T.A.R. Labs, Allen was hit by lightning and fell over on the chemicals in his lab. The reaction caused Allen to gain super-speed, which now connects him to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy that now runs through Barry. Barry decides to use these newfound powers to stop crime in Central City. In his personal life, Barry is in love with Iris West, a childhood friend and is close to her family, brother, Daniel West, father, Joe West, and mother, Lillian West, due to having lived with them since he was 11 after his mother was killed and his father was put in prison for it. However, Barry knows his father didn't do it and spends every day trying to figure out what really killed her. Plot 16 years ago, Barry Allen was put into the care of Detective Joe West and his family after Nora Allen, Barry's mother, was killed and Barry's father Henry West, was arrested for being the only one at the scene. Barry grew up with his crush, Iris West, her older brother, Daniel West, Joe, and his wife Lillian. Barry now works at CCPD with Joe, as a forensic scientist. They work alongside Joe's partner, Ralph Dibny, and Police Captain David Singh. Iris works at Central City Picture News and is friends with Jesse Chambers. S.T.A.R. Labs introduces their new Particle Accelerator. However, once they activate it, it causes a storm that strikes Barry in his lab. Barry is flung back onto his shelf of chemicals, which causes Barry to go into a coma. Barry awakens 3 months later and Iris, Joe, and Lillian rejoice at his waking up, though Daniel is not as excited. Barry discovers that he now has super-speed. Barry only tells the Wests and Daniel has a hard time not telling anyone else. Barry goes back to work and decides to use his new powers to become a superhero, like Batman or Superman. Barry also learns that other people were affected by the Accelerator as well. Jesse is still in a coma, while Ralph can now stretch his body an infinite amount. Ralph only reveals this secret to Barry and Joe. Barry uses his smarts to create a suit that does not burn off when he runs fast. Barry goes out to save innocent people being harrased on the streets and is given the name, the Flash. Iris writes several articles about the new hero and is the Flash's personal source. Ralph learns who the Flash really is and agrees to keep the secret. Daniel tries to convince Iris to report the Flash's identity, as she would get so much more recognition and a higher salary. However, Iris tells him she is not going to ruin Barry's life like that. Barry soon starts seeing another speedster in his dreams. Jesse wakes up and realizes she also has super-speed. Barry decides to train Jesse as his sidekick. Barry is visited by the other speedster in the flesh and he introduces himself as Eobard Thawne and claims he is from the 23rd century. Barry and Thawne talk and the latter reveals that he idolized the Flash growing up and recreated the accident that gave Barry his powers, which then gave Thawne his powers. Barry discovers Thawne also killed Barry's mother by going back in time. Barry and Thawne fight and Iris interrupts, causing Barry to get distracted and Thawne escapes. Barry, Ralph, Jesse, Iris, and Joe name themselves, Team Flash, and decide to spend their attention on stopping Thawne. Iris discovers Daniel is planning on revealing the Flash's identity to the news. Joe is forced to kidnap Daniel and keeps him at the West house. Lillian starts to think Barry being a superhero is getting out of hand, though Joe is now intent on releasing Barry's father from prison. Thawne attacks Team Flash and kidnaps Iris. Barry and Jesse search all over town, while Ralph and Joe protect Daniel and Lillian from being harmed. Barry and Jesse find Iris and Thawne in S.T.A.R. Labs, which is now deserted after the Particle Accelerator failure. Barry and Thawne fight while Jesse gets Iris out. However, after Jesse speeds Iris back to the West house, she disappears, leaving only her suit and mask behind. Daniel escapes in the events. Barry and Thawne fight and the latter reveals he is dying due to negative Speed Force energy infecting his body. Barry realizes Thawne needs a new body to pass onto, and he plans on using Barry's. Barry agrees to be used as the host as long as Thawne goes to future and stops tormenting his friends. However, Thawne discovers Daniel's body is much more suitable and kidnaps him. Barry is forced to let Ralph into the field to help him save Daniel and stop Thawne. Barry and Ralph make it to the hideout and Thawne reveals he planned on killing Barry when he went back in time to stop the Flash from ever being created, as that was what ruined Thawne's life. However, instead he killed Barry's mother in hopes it would change Barry's life and cause him to never become the Flash, but it just made him become the Flash sooner. Ralph saves Daniel and makes him realize that revealing the Flash's identity to the public would only hurt Barry and cause criminals to be able to harm those closest Barry in order to draw him out. Thawne and Barry fight until Thawne's Speed Force energy overwhelms him and he is forced to stop. Thawne first records him confessing to Nora Allen's murder before passing on. Barry takes the footage to Singh, who releases Henry Allen. However, after 16 years in prison, Henry reveals to Barry that he can't just act like nothing ever happened, and he is moving to Coast City to start a new life there. Barry stays in Central City with Ralph, Iris, and Joe continuing to act as his team, and their new mission being to find out what happened to Jesse. Daniel finally gets a job, while Iris is promoted at the CCPN. In a mid-credits scene, Thawne awakens in a dark room before being visited by Jesse, who reveals they are trapped in the Speed Force. In a post-credits scene, Barry reveals to Joe that they are living in an alternate timeline, in the true timeline, his mother is alive. Joe tells him he should go back and fix it if he wants to see his mother. However, Barry reveals there is a cost to time travel, one he doesn't want to pay. Cast *Chris Evans as Barry Allen/The Flash *Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Iris West *James McAvoy as Ralph Dibny *Chadwick Boseman as Daniel West *Anna Kendrick as Jesse Chambers *Laurie Metcalf as Lillian West *James Franco as David Singh *Denzel Washington as Joe West *Alexander Skarsgård as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash Appearances Locations *Central City **Iron Heights Prison **West House **Central City Police Department **Central City General Hospital **Central City Picture News **S.T.A.R Labs *Speed Force Events *Particle Storm *Kidnapping of Iris West **Battle at S.T.A.R Labs Organizations *Central City Police Department *Central City Picture News *Speed Force *S.T.A.R Labs